Kokoro no Kizu
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: Y cuando el padre pronuncio el ya tan conocido "si alguien se opone…" Gaara quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella lo hacía. NaruGaa 7u7, FemGaara Este fic participa en el "Reto: Gender Bender" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Advertencias:** _Posible OoC, Genderbend, What if?_ _ **Este fic participa en el "Reto: Gender Bender" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**_

* * *

 _ **Kokoro no Kizu**_

 _ **1**_

* * *

Konohagakure estaba resplandeciente, tan resplandeciente como los rayos de sol que caian esa mañana. Gaara se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación de hotel mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresion tranquila.

La brisa primaveral llenaba el ambiente de un fresco olor a flores y ondeaba su rojizo cabello dándole una sensación de frescura que jamás podría sentir en Suna. Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en el acontecimiento que sucedería ese día.

La boda de Naruto con Hinata.

Toda la aldea celebraba, el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja se casaría con la hermosa heredera Hyuga. Estaban en boca de todos.

Ella no se había enterado sino hasta hace unas semanas cuando visito Konoha por asuntos de política. Lee estaba tan entusiasmado por que el día llegara, no podía haber algo de mayor juventud que la unión en matrimonio de aquella pareja. Pero para Gaara aquello no resultaba agradable en lo más mínimo.

No era un secreto que ella gustaba de Naruto, aunque al parecer solo sus hermanos se habían dado cuenta de eso. Desde su pelea en los exámenes chunin de su generación, ese momento en el que él le abrió las puertas hacia una nueva vida. Desde niña, ella siempre había sido tachada como débil e inservible por su padre simplemente por el hecho de haber sido mujer. Supuso que su padre deseaba que el contenedor del Shukaku fuera un varón fuerte y decidido no una pequeña niña delicada y sutil. Sin embargo ella no era para nada de esa forma, al igual que su hermana Temari eran unas fieras en el campo de batalla, y con o sin el Shukaku en su interior, Gaara les había mostrado que aunque fuera un chica no era alguien a quien debían menospreciar por su débil apariencia.

Naruto siempre noto eso. El la considero fuerte desde que la conoció. Al principio Gaara se quiso convencer a si misma que lo que sentía por el rubio solo era admiración pero después del tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente lo amaba.

Si, amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto Uzumaki. El joven valiente y perseverante que no descanso ni un solo día hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora: un héroe reconocido en todo el mundo shinobi.

Gaara era feliz por él. Ella también había logrado que las personas cambiaran su forma de pensar hacia ella. Le había dado lazos con su familia y su pueblo. Era algo que solo le podía agradecer a él.

—Gaara, ¿te has metido ya a duchar? Recuerda que aun debo ayudarte a prepararte para la ceremonia —hablo Temari detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya voy Temari —y dicho esto dejo su lugar en la ventana y con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Quería que el reloj se detuviera, que le cayera encima una maldición como la de aquel libro que le había leído Matsuri sobre el tipo del sombrero y sus amigos que estaban detenidos un minuto antes del te hasta que llegara su salvadora a deshacer aquel hechizo que el tiempo en persona les había impuesto por osarse a burlarse de él.

Pero Gaara sabía que eso era la vida real, que el tiempo no aparecería mágicamente y le cumpliría su deseo. El reloj seguiría avanzando hasta que la hora decisiva llegara.

Su mente sitio divagando en posibles formas de hacer que el tiempo dejara de avanzar y una vez que termino de ducharse salió nuevamente hacia la recamara envuelta en una toalla color blanco. Allí, justo sobre el pequeño closet, se encontraba su traje para el día de hoy. Un hermoso y largo vestido de terciopelo color rojo con escote en forma de corazón y sin mangas o tirantes de ningún tipo acompañados por unos tacones color negro de tacón de aguja. Algo sensual pero a la ves respetuoso. A la altura de su posición política, porque la Kazekage de la aldea oculta entre la arena no podía llegar a una ceremonia de tan alto calibre vistiendo solamente un pantalón y una blusa.

Temari entro a su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro además de una caja llena de productos de belleza. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora y media arreglándose majestuosamente, y entre labiales, rubores, y muchos pasadores para el cabello finalmente estuvieron listas veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada para llegar. Así tendrían tiempo de arreglar detalles pequeños y de llegar a la ceremonia con tiempo de sobra.

Gaara se miró al espejo antes de salir. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba agarrado sobre su cabeza en un agraciado peinado que, aunque no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo, le parecía perfecto.

¿Se vería bien para Naruto?

No debería preocuparse por eso, no es como si el de pronto se diera cuenta de que a quien amaba era a ella y no a Hinata. Ademas, la peli azul había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo, tampoco era alguien a quien debías guardarle rencor alguno.

Sin decir nada más se encamino hasta la sala junto a sus hermanos y salieron de ahí directo hasta la dirección en la que se iba a realizar el evento.

Todos estaban allí ya. Los amigos de Naruto, sus maestros, el Hokage, personas que por su color de ojos se notaba que venían de parte del clan de la novia.

Sus hermanos buscaron una silla vacía y tomaron asiento. Kankuro de inmediato comenzó a coquetearle a una chica que estaba a su lado mientras Temari no dejaba de mirar de reojo a él joven Nara. Gaara simplemente se dispuso a caminar, alejarse un poco de toda aquella gente. Fue hasta uno de los árboles de cerezo que estaban a unos metros de allí y se recargo sobre el tronco de este mirando hacia el azulado cielo, definitivamente el día estaba de los más agradable.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que vio a una sombra pararse frente a ella. Enfoco la mirada para darse cuenta que quien estaba allí era nada más y nada menos que el novio, Naruto. La miraba con una sonrisa en su varonil rostro, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

Se veía increíblemente apuesto ataviado en ese traje negro. Gaara solo atino a desviar ligeramente la mirada.

—Gaara ¿qué haces aquí-ttebayo? Deberías estar allá con los demás invitados —la miro de arriba abajo—. Y vaya que te ves bien. El rojo le combina a tu cabello.

Gaara sonrió.

—Sabes que no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente —respondió evadiendo su comentario acerca de su apariencia.

—Pero la ceremonia ya va a comenzar. Anda, debemos de ir —el rubio la tomo por el brazo dispuesto a llevarla con los demás pero Gaara se endureció y se zafo de su agarre. Naruto la miro confundido.

—Solo necesito un momento, por favor.

— ¿Sucede algo Gaa-chan? No pareces sentirte muy bien.

Claro que no sentía bien. Estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida justo frente a sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Naruto.

—No es verdad-ttebayo. ¿Alguien te hizo sentir mal? Dímelo, así podría solucionarlo —el rubio tomo sus manos entre las de él dándole confianza, Gaara trago saliva.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —sus palabras salieron en un susurro. Su mirada se encontraba gacha dirigida hacia el suelo.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo Gaara, anda, dime que te sucede.

Era ahora o nunca. Simplemente debía decirlo, sentía que el pecho le explotaría si no lo decía. Se removió inquieta, los tacones le molestaban y el escote del vestido la hacía sentir insegura. Sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, había despertado la curiosidad del rubio y debía decírselo si o sí.

—…

— ¿Gaara?

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

Silencio.

Naruto se había puesto tenso. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par con asombro ante la noticia que acababa de decirle. Gaara sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿acaso así se sentía el rechazo?

—Gaara yo…

—No debes decir nada, era obvio que estos sentimientos jamás iban a llegar a ningún lado. Soy Kazekage, tu sueño es ser Hokage, no podíamos alejarnos de nuestros puestos y anhelos tan fácilmente. Ademas sé que debí de haberlo dicho muchísimo antes pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Ya es demasiado tarde, no creo que el haberlo dicho ahora cambie nada de lo que está por pasar pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

—Gaara ¿por qué…?

—No creí que fuera importante. Pero no hay tiempo para lamentaciones ahora. Debemos irnos, la ceremonia esta por empezar.

Y dicho esto Gaara se alejó, caminando con cuidado a través del pasto dejando a Naruto atrás de ella. Llego hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y se sentó junto a ellos.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Mira, ya traes un mechón fuera de su lugar mujer, déjame acomodarlo.

Gaara no hablo. Dejo que su hermana lo arreglara mientras ella continuaba con la mirada perdida sobre uno de los arreglos florales. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de cuando Naruto llegó hasta el frente de la congregación en espera de la novia la cual apareció unos momentos más tarde vestida en un hermoso kimono color blanco con detalles grisáceos y el cabello suelto con una flor rosada adornándolo.

Hermosa.

Así es como Gaara podía describirla.

La ceremonia comenzó en breve. Gaara simplemente miraba hacia el frente y fingía poner atención, pero en realidad su mente estaba perdida en otro universo. Uno en donde esto no estuviera pasando, en donde tenía una oportunidad para estar con Naruto.

—Y ahora debo preguntar, si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Nadie hablo, sintió la mirada de Naruto posarse de reojo sobre ella, tal vez esperando a que se levantara y se opusiera a su unión con Hinata. Pero Gaara jamás haría una cosa así, se mantuvo firme y en silencio hasta que el padre se decidió a continuar.

Una silenciosa lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, tan pequeña que no pudo ser percibida por nadie. Gaara no olvidaría el amor que sentía, simplemente lo escondería en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí en donde había escondido todos sus sentimientos una vez.

* * *

 _ **Fic compuesto por 1692 palabras**_

* * *

 _Y aqui esta. Lo siento pero mis historias sin un poco de GaaNaru/NaruGaa no son historias._

 _Espero haya cumplido con los requisitos, disculpen la tardanza._

 _Dejenme saber que les pareció con un review._


End file.
